The Neverending Story: Axerena's Part
by toomanyobessionstocount
Summary: Bastian didn't just read about Atreyu. No, he also had read about Axerena and her journey with Atreyu. Follow Axerena as she joins her best friend to defeat the Nothing and save Fantasia. Atreyu OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Neverending Story: Axreena's Part

Bastian woke up from another nightmare about his mother's death. He'd been having them ever since his mom died. He couldn't concentrate on the anything and kept getting bullied at school for reading so many books. Bastian knew he couldn't stand up to them because they were too strong for him.

At breakfast, his father said," Good Morning, Bastian."

Bastian replied," Morning, Dad," while trying to open a jar of jam. His father took the jar from him and opened it with ease. Bastian and his father had been having trouble talking ever since the 'Incident.' Bastian wanted to keep believing in fantasies, like his mother, while his father wanted him to grow up.

Bastian said," I had another dream, Dad, about Mom."

His father paused and said," I understand, son. But we have to get on with things, right?" Bastian only nodded.

His father continued what he was doing and said," Bastian, we each have responsibilities. We can't let Mom's death be an excuse for not getting the job done, right?"

Bastian only let out a tired," Yeah."

Bastian's father sat down and said," Son, it's time you and I had a talk. I got a call from your math teacher yesterday. She says that you were drawing horses in your math book."

Bastian responded," Unicorns. They were unicorns."

His father looked up and said," What?"

Bastian sighed and said," Nothing."

His father continued," She also says you haven't been turning your homework in on time. And I'm very disappointed you didn't even try out for the swim team."

Bastian said nothing to defend himself.

Bastian's father kept talking," As for those riding lessons you've been wanting, you say you love horses yet you seem to be afraid to get on a real one. Now, Bastian, you're old enough to get your head out of the clouds and start keeping both feet on the ground. Alright?"

Bastian answered," Ok."

His father said," Stop daydreaming and face your problems. Ok?"

Bastian said," Ok," with a small smile.

Bastian's father said," Ok. Right. I think we've had a nice little talk. We should have more."

He stood up and told Bastian," Have a nice day and don't be late to school again."

Bastian called back," Buy yesterday I wasn't!"

* * *

**Man, that was an awkward scene. I really don't like Bastian's dad. Welcome to my second story. I have nothing left to say except," REVIEW!:D"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bastian was walking to school when he saw the bullies who teased him. They spotted him and started laughing.

"Hey, look, it's the weirdo," one said.

Another said," Hey, weirdo, got any cash for us today?"

Bastian said nothing as he turned and ran.

"Hey, follow!," the first bully yelled,"That's it, weirdo. You can't get away you jerk! You're dead, chicken!"

They kept yelling and running until they caught him. The third bully held Bastian back as he struggled.

The third bully asked," Where's your money, man?"

Bastian cried,"I don't have any!"

The first bully said," No money? Momma's little boy's holding out on us."

The three bullies carried Bastian to a nearby dumpster.

"You ain't got any money on ya, you go in the garbage can," the first bully stated.

They all pushed Bastian in the dumpster.

The third bully said," Maybe the chicken can lay an egg in there."

Bastian climbed out of the dumpster and went into the street while brushing himself off. The bullies spotted him once more.

"Hey, man, who said you could get out of the garbage?," the first bully said," Get back in there."

They started walking towards Bastian while laughing.

Bastian yelled," Oh, no, not again. No, not again!"

He took off running while the bullies chased him.

The second bully asked," Where do you think you're going wimp?"

Bastian was chased until he ran into a bookstore.

* * *

**Poor Bastian. He just lost hi****s mother and he's getting teased. So sad. Sorry the chapters are so short, I've been doing them by scene. Net chapter we meet Coriander and possibly see Fantasia. Also, could you check out my other story, "Everyday?" It's pretty good, it just needs more reviews. It's a Les Miserables Gavroche OC fic, so if you don't like that, too bad. I'm probably not going to update much, I've got exams and then I'm leaving for the summer, so no wifi. So, yeah, just to let you know. So, yeah, read and review, yadda, yadda, yadda, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Neverending Story

Bastian looked out the window to see the bullies run past him. He sighed with relief,but was startled by a rough sounding voice.

"Get outta here. I don't like kids," the voice said. Bastian walked over to where he heard the voice and saw an old man reading a book much larger than most books were. It was the shopkeeper, Coreander.

Coreander said," You still here, boy? Didn't you hear what I said?"

Bastian tried to defend himself," Um, I was..." He couldn't think of anything as he just motioned helplessly at the door.

"You're hiding, aren't you?," Coreander asked, figuring it out.

Bastion stuttered," No, I was just.."

Coreander cut him off," The video arcade is down the street. Here we just sell small rectangular objects that are called books. Require a little effort on your part and make no b-b-b-beeps. On your way, please."

Bastian yelled," I KNOW books. I have 186 of them at home!"

Coreander scoffed," Bah. Comic books."

Bastian defiantly stated," No, I've read Treasure Island, Last of the Mohicans, W izard of Oz, Lord of the Rings, 20,000 Leaues Under the Sea, Tarzan..."

Coreander one again cut him off," Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you running away from?"

Bastian said glumly," Just some kids from school."

Coreander asked," Why?"

Bastian mumbeled," They wanna throw me in the garbage."

Coreander questioned," Why don't you give them a good punch in the nose, eh?"

Bastian whispered," Oh, I don't know." He knew full well why. It was because he wasn't brave enough. Coreander turned back to his book, intruinging Bastian.

He asked," What's that book about?"

Coreander turned to him again and responded," Oh, this is something special."

Bastian came closer as he questioned," Well, what is it?"

Coreander said," Look. Your books are safe. While you're reading them, you get to become Tarzan or Robin Crusoe."

Bastian exclaimed," But that's what I like about them."

Coreander said," Yes, but afterwards you get to be a litte boy again."

Bastian asked confusedly," What do you mean?"

Coreander said," Listen. Have you ever been Captin Nemo, trapped inside your submarine while the giant squid was attacking you?"

Bastian answered," Yes."

Coreander asked," Weren't you afraid you couldn't escape?"

Bastian exclaimed," But it's only a story!"

Coreander stated," That's what I'm talking about. The ones you read are safe."

Bastian asked," And that one isn't?"

Coreander said," Don't worry about it."

Bastian stuttered," But, you just said it was..." The phone rang and Coreander but the book under some newspaper.

"Forget about it. This book is not for you," he said. He got up to answer the phone.

Bastian quickly took the book and left a note reading," Don't worry, I'll return your book." Ashe ran off, Coreander looked out, smiling at the sight.

_(WhyaretheyremakingtheNeverendingStory?)_

Bastian ran into the school and saw that class had already started. He looked into the window to see that his class was taking a math test.

"The math test, oh no," he exclaimed. He ran up to the attic, where he begain to read.

_(Fantaisa! Finally!)_

_It was midnight in the Howling Forest. The wind whistled through the tops of the ancient trees. Suddenly, something enormous crashed and rumbled through the eerie woods._

A strange creature called a Nighthob asked," What's that?" The ground shook with what force the cause had. It was a giant tricycle made of rock appeared in front of them, bearing the enormous, but kind-hearted Rockbiter.

He asked," Excuse, me, would it be alright if I joined you this evening?"

A man named Tiny answered warily," Uh, huh."

Rockbiter explained," You see, I've been travelling all day. Ah, hah! Now I know why you picked this camp! A delicious looking limestone rock. Nice bouquet, must be a real vintage year."

Nighthob replied," Yes, you're right. Those delicious rocks are the reason we camped here, alright."

Turning to Tiny, he asked," Is he a nutcase?"

Tiny replied," No, he's a Rockbiter."

Nighthob exclaimed," A Rockbiter!" As the Rockbiter was eating the rocks, the leftover crumbs almost crushed Tiny and Nighthob.

Rockbiter apologized," Oops, sorry." He then finished the rock.

"That was good limestone, with a dash of quartz. Very tasty. Where I come from in the north we used to hve exquisue gourmet rocks, only now... now they're all gone," he explained.

Nighthob replied snidely," Huh, I know how it happened."

The Rockbiter defended," I swear it wasn't me."

Tiny exclaimed," I think I know what it was. Tell us more."

The Rockbiter said," Near my home there was to be a beautiful lake, but then it was gone."

Tiny asked," Did the lake dry up?"

Rockbiter responded," Now, it just wasn't there anymore. Nothing was there anymore. Not even a dried up lake."

Tiny questioned," A hole?"

Rockbiter replied," No, a hole would be something. Nah, it was noting. And it got bigger, and bigger. First there was no lake anymore, and finally, no rocks."

Nighthob spoke up," If he keeps stuffing his face like that, soon there won't be any rocks here, either."

Tiny grabbed Nighthob and said," Nighthob, this could be serious! Rockbiter, what you have told us is also occuring where I live in the west! A strange sort of Nothing is destroying everything!"

Niighthob agreed," Yes, we Nighthobs live in the South. And it's there, too."

Rockbiter exclaimed," So, it's not just in our part of Fantasia?"

Nighthob whispered," Maybe, it's already everywhere... Maybe our whole land is in danger! What can we do?"

Rockbiter informed," My people are sending me to the Ivory Tower, to the Empress for help."

Tiny said," We are on the same mission. After all, if the Empress can't save us, who could?"

Nighthob yelled," Then why are we just standing around here instead of taking off for the Ivory Tower?"

Tiny agreed," Right, what are we waiting for?"

_And off they went in search of the Ivory Tower. They traveled for a day untill they say the heart of Fantasia gleaming in the sun's falling rays. They went inside to find out what could be done about the strange Nothing, and hoped that the Empress would have a way to save them all._

* * *

**And so we have it! Finally Fantasia! Next chapter Atreyu and Axerena! Finally you get to meet her! Also, Thank you to Dan man who reviewed and favored this story. I'm currently listening to the Ivory Tower from the Neverending Story Soundtrack. Perfect, huh? Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Neverending Story. If I did, the last two movies would be better and Atreyu would be in the third one. Seriously, WHERE WAS HE?!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Inside the Ivory Tower, many creatures of many species were gathering to seek help from the Empress's head servant, Carion, walked out of the Empress's room._

Carion spoke," Friends, I know why you are all here. The Nothing is destroying our world. I also know that you hove come to beseech the Empress for help. But I have terrible news. The Empress herself has become deathly ill. There seems to be a mysterious link between her illness and the Nothing. She is dying. So she cannot save us." This stirred up the creatures, thinking all hope was lost.

Carion continued," But there might be one chance! The Plains People who hunt the Purple Buffalo have among them two great warriors and they alone have a chance to fight the Nothing and save us. They are our only hope. Their names are Axerena and Atreyu."

_(Almostthere!)_

Back in the real world, Bastian takes his bag and looksed at the Indian stickers on the front.

He mumbled," Axerena and Atreyu."

_(Justafewmoreseconds!)_

_The Empress had already sent for the great warriors. When they finally appeared on the terrace of the Ivory Tower, they carried the hopes of all Fantasia._

_(Onlyafewmorewords!)_

Bastian exclaimed," Two little kids!"

_(And,now!)_

A young girl with long, black hair pulled into a braid and a boy with shoulder length brown hair stepped up, much to the shock of everyone.

Carion said," I'm sorry, but this is not the time nor place for children. I must ask you to leave."

Atreyu responded coolly," If you don't want us here, you shouldn't have sent for us."

Carion responded," It was not you two we sent for. We wanted Axerena and Atreyu."

Axerena spoke up," We are Axerena and Atreyu."

Carion laughed and said," Not Axerena and Atreyu the children! Axerena and Atreyu the warriors!"

Atreyu stated," We are the only Axerena and Atreyu with the Plains People."

Axerena added," But we'll be happy to go back to hunting the Purple Buffalo." They turned to leave.

Carion said desperately," No, wait," they both paused," Come back, please." They walked up to the old man

again.

Axerena gestured with her arms," Well?"

Carion said, taking them more seriously now," If you are truly the Axerena and Atreyu we sent for, you both would be willing to go on a quest?"

Atreyu said," Yes, of course."

Axerena asked, intrigued," What kind of quest?"

Carion elaborated," To find a cure for the Empress... and to save our world. No one can give you any advice except this, you must go with only each other, and you must leave all your weapons behind. It will be very dangerous."

Atreyu asked," Is there any chance of success?"

Carion responded," I do not know, but if you two fail, the Empress will surly die, and our whole world will be destroyed." Atreyu looked at Axerena, shocked at how much pressure they would deal with. Axerena looked at him then nodded. Atreyu then takes off his bow and arrows as Axerena does the same.

Atreyu asked," When do we begin?"

Carion answered," Now, and you must hurry, Axerena, Atreyu, the Nothing grows stronger everyday," He motioned for the children to come closer," Take these." He gave Atreyu a necklace with the same symbol as the cover of the book while Axerena got a matching bracelet.

Nighthob gasped," The AURYN!"

Carion said ," He, or she, who wears the AURYN speaks for the Empress. These two pieces will guide and protect you both."

_(Didyoulikeher?)_

_Atreyu and Axerena galloped off on Atreyu's horse Artax to find a cure for the Empress. At the same time, elsewhere in Fantasia, a creature of darkness also began his quest._

* * *

**Hey, guys, sorry I'm late, first week of school, and I had a bit of writer's block. And I'm lazy. Anyway, did you like Axerena? Which is pronounced 'ax-er- RAY-na', just in case you were wondering. A little history, she is Atreyu's best friend and has been ever since both of their parents died by the Purple Buffalo. They never go anywhere without each other, hence why they both went on the quest. Axerena loves Atreyu, but believes he does not feel the same way, which is not true. I hoped you liked it, I got a bit more followers and favs from people, so maybe I'll get more now that the actual OC has been introduced. By the way, I'm listing the movie soundtrack as type this again, and this time Atreyu's Quest came up when I was typing the actual scene, and when Gmork was mentioned, the music that came whenever he appeared came on then! Freaky, huh? Anyway, review and you get to ride Artax!**

**Atreyu: I'm not sure that's a good idea...**

**Me: Oh, shush you, or I'll make sure you and Axerena never get together!**

**Atreyu: I'll be good!**

**Axerena: (*Blushes*)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Swamp Of Sadness

_They had been traveling aimlessly for almost a week, but they could not find a cure for the Empress. Atreyu, Axerena, and their horse Artax did not have the vaguest suspicion that the creature of darkness, G'mork, was already tracking them down._

Artax trotted over to Atreyu and started to nuzzle him to wake him up, effectually waking up Axerena as well, for she always woke up when he did, intentional or not.

Atreyu asked sleepy, "Wha? What is it, Artax? Is it time to go already?"

Axerena smirked and said, "I know what you want. It's time to eat, huh?"

Atreyu chuckled and said, "Good idea"

_(Youallknowwhat'scomming)_

Bastian looked up from the book and yelled, "No, it's a great idea!" He ran over to where his lunch is and began to eat it.

He finished half of it before he said, "No, not too much. We still have a long way to go." He began to read again.

_(It'stime!)_

_Atreyu, Axerena, and Artax had searched the Silver Mountains, the Desert of Shattered Hopes, and the Crystal Towers without success. And so, there was only one chance left. To find Morla, the Ancient One, the wisest being in Fantasia, who's home was the Shell Mountain somewhere in the deadly Swamps of Sadness._

The mud was too deep for Artax to get through on his own, so Atreyu and Axerena hopped off Artax and began guiding him.

_Everyone knew that whoever let the sadness overtake him would sink into the swamp._

Atreyu said, "That's it, Artax. You're doing fine."

Axerena added, "Just a bit longer." Suddenly Artax stopped. Areyu pulled on the reigns, but Artax wouldn't move.

Axerena asked, "Come on, Artax, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Then, she noticed something.

Atreyu said understandingly, "I understand. It's too difficult for you." But Axerena just stared horrifyingly at Artax as Atreyu moved to the right. Finally, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"ARTAX! YOU'RE SINKING," she yelled. Atreyu looked and saw that she was right.

He shouted, "COME ON! TURN AROUND, YOU HAVE TO! NOW!"

"COME ON! ARTAX!" Axerena wailed. They both got closer and hugged the horse's mouth.

Axerena said quietly, "Fight against the sadness, Artax. Artax, please. You're letting the sadness of the swamps get to you."

Atreyu whispered patheticly, "You have to try. You have to care. For us, we're your friends. We love you." Artax, with his head barely sticking out over the mud, didn't move. Axerena was fed up with this and slapped the mud.

"STUPID HORSE! YOU'VE GOTTA MOVE OR YOU'LL DIE!"

Then, they both pleaded at once, "Move, please."

Atreyu yelled, "I WON'T GIVE UO! JUMP, QUICK! ARTAX!"

_(Youallprobablyhateme.)_

Atreyu and Axerena just lay there silently sobbing, mourning over the loss of their dear friend who had just disappeared in the mud. Little did they know, that somewhere out there, in the real world, a human boy was also crying. They wandered the swamp, trying to complete their quest, believing that was what Artax would have wanted him to do. They stopped suddenly in light of the fact that a mountain shaped like a shell was right in front of them.

They both exclaimed at once, "The Shell Mountain!"

_(DoesanyoneelsethinkMorlalookslikeET?)_

Bastian said in wonder, "Morla, the Ancient One.

_(Herewego!)_

They tried to climb up the mountain, but kept slipping. When they finally got to the top, the mountain started to move and they slipped again. Atreyu grabbed on to a tree branch and held Axerena close. The branch could not support their combined weight and snapped in half, hurting Atreyu's shoulder. They landed in the mud and spotted a tree. They both climbed it as a giant, withered turtle's head popped out.

* * *

**So, you all probably hate me for the Artax scene. But, if it weren't for that scene, I wouldn't have been inspired to create Axerena and we wouldn't have this story. Anyway, we've meet Morla! And I know the romance is non-existant, that's coming later. Probably after we meet the gnomes. I just realized we're about halfway through with this story! Yes, I will do the second one. No, I won't do the third. It doesn't even have Atreyu in it, so why have Axerena? Awful movies aside, to the reviews!**

**Me: Ok, step right up in a line to ride Artax!**

**Atreyu: What will the readers get if they review?**

**Me: An interview with you and Axerena.**

**Axerena: Why me?**

**Me: Because people love you and Atreyu probably wouldn't do it without you.**

**Atreyu: She's right.**

**Me: So send in your questions in a PM and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter!**

**All: REVIEW!**

**Axerena: Wait, so you're writing a story. A romance story. Between me and Atreyu.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Axerena: Don't you have a life?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Axerena: Atreyu, this doesn't bother you?**

**Atreyu: Not at all. :D**

**Axerena: I'm so confused...**


End file.
